A New Beginning
by mikiritenshi
Summary: It starts at the battle of Adel, and Squall turns EVIL!!!!!!! dun dun dun!! ^_^' ah heck, just read it. Please R & R. thanks.*CHAPTER 2 POSTED*
1. Battle of Adel

A New Beginning

A/N: First of all, I do not own FF8 (gives square soft death glare) second of all; I changed this story to get RIGHT TO THE POINT…well, sort of. Anyway, this is the part when I make the changes.The first paragraph is like a flashback…. then everything takes place at the battle of Adel.. Please R & R. Thanks.

_"Zell, I have a favor to ask you," Rinoa declared."Um…you know the ring Squall has?Could you make me one of those?Please?"_

_Zell looked at her awkwardly.Rinoa retaliated."Oh no Zell! I don't mean it like that.But could you make me one?I think it looks…cool."_

_He smiled."Sure Rinoa.I'll see what I can do."_

_"Thanks Zell!" she replied._

A New Beginning 

"Seifer, let me go!!! Y-You're hurting me!!" Rinoa cried, struggling to get free from Seifer's grasp.

"Okay, angel, whatever you say."He pushed her on the floor, where Adel stood in front of her."Adel, come forth!!"

her immense eyes twitched as it slowly opened, revealing a pair of ominous, bright golden eyes.She smirked, and began to push herself forward to her prey, trying to break the seal that enclosed her through eternity.Rinoa gasped in horror, become paralyzed in fear.Adel grinned, showing her shark-like fangs, and thrust out her arm, as her razor-sharp nails pierced through the yellow seal.The seal slowly opened as metal bands that secured her imprisonment break away.Adel's large hands went straightly toward Rinoa.Rinoa tried to back away, and covered herself with her arm."Squall!!!!!!!" she screamed.Adel now has her, trapped upon her chest.

"Rinoa!!!"Squall hollered.Reaching for his Flame Saber and went into battle against Adel."Do not use your GFs!! It will both harm Adel AND Rinoa!!" he instructed to his fellow fighters.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!Foolish SeeDs! I will destroy all of you!!!" Adel declared.She cast meteor, along maelstrom.

"Yo Adel!!!! I gotta say that you are THE most disgusting sorceress I've ever seen!!!!!" bellowed Zell, and used his Limit Break, Duel."Take a load of that!!!"He made a finishing move.

"Silly boy, why, that tickles," Adel laughed.That totally bruised Zell's ego.Now it's Irvine's turn, as he fired away with his Exeter.Concentrating, Squall pressed his forehead with his fingers and cast Ultima, luckily damaging a satisfying amount on the sorceress. 

Knowing she's getting weak, Adel used Drain, and absorbed a significant amount of Rinoa's HP.Rinoa groaned."Squall…"

"Rinoa," he said.Thinking rather quickly, he cast Regen on Rinoa.

"Ahhh," Rinoa let out a sigh.Squall's Hp was dangerously low, and to his advantage, used his limit break, and performed Blasting Zone.

"Ugh.." Adel muttered."You are strong…."She raised her hand, as a blue orb formed from her palm.Growing larger, she sent the blue orb flying toward Squall.Seeing this, he tried to block it with his gunblade, but it went right through it and onto Squall.

A surge of pain rushed through his entire body, and felt his heart pump ever so hardly.

"Ugh.." he grunted, gritting his teeth.The blue orb practically diminished into his body, and he collapsed.

Adel, knowing her time is up, disappeared, and Rinoa fell off to the ground, and landed with a thud.Zell didn't know who to go to first; Rinoa or Squall.But Irvine quickly made up his mind and rushed to help Rinoa.Figures.Zell ran to Squall, and shook him, hopefully that he would wake up.

"Squall!!! Squuaaall!!! Yoo-hoo!!Wake up, we defeated that ugly…thing."He shook him some more.Squall's eyes shot open."AHHHH!" Zell stumbled back."OH MY GOD!!!"

To be continued…

  
So, what do you guys think, eh?I changed it cuz some of ya guys want me to get to the point!!! But I also wanted to get to the point too..hehe.Hope you like this story.More will come.Please stay tuned.Be nice on the reviews.


	2. A Dark Knight

A New Beginning

A/N: Okay, I think it was kind of obvious from what happened to Squall.Yep, I make everything obvious, huh? Yeah, Squall turned evil…(hope that isn't a spoiler to anyone that didn't get the point yet ^_^')…I just happen to have "Writer Who Makes Everything Obvious" stamped all over my face. ^_^' Anyway, enjoy the story and review nicely.Oh yeah, what happened to Seifer??? Hm……..

"Hyne…" Zell gasped, as he stumbled to the floor.Squall's eyes were a color of crimson, the color of blood, bearing an evil, manipulated face.

"I am the dark knight," Squall's deep voice rang out the area."…the dark knight of Ultimecia."(A/N: eh heh heh. That kinda sounds corny, huh? ^_^') 

"Say what?!"Zell exclaimed.

Squall walked over to Rinoa, who was being consoled by Irvine.She looked up with confused eyes."Squall?"

He looked at her back, with no expression, and took out his gunblade and raised it high.

"Squall, what are you doing?" Rinoa said.

Irvine retaliated. "Squall, whut the hell are you doing?"With a swift move, the SeeD commenced to swing his blade to Rinoa.Quickly, Irvine got in the way, and knocked the gunblade off.

"Whut the hell are you doing, Squall?!That's Rinoa you're trying to slice!!!"

"You dumb fool," Squall spoke."I am to eliminate the sorceress."He attempted to raise his gunblade again, when Zell from behind and punched in square in the neck.Squall quickly hit back at Zell on the face, causing Zell to double over in pain.

"AHHHH, DAMMIT SQUALL!!!WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU?"Zell retorted, covering his bleeding nose.

"He's under Ultimecia's control, chicken-wuss," a voice called out.Zell turned around, and saw a smirking blonde."Or you can say…..he's become a sorceress's lapdog."

Squall turned around, and began charging into Seifer with his Flame Saber.

"What the?"Seifer blocked it with his Hyperion.Sparks flew as steel kissed steel."Damitt Squall, get off!"He kicked him off, and Squall toppled over.Squall stood up and glared at him, then at Rinoa, who was wrapped under Irvine's arms for protection.With fury realizing that he failed to eliminate the sorceress, he sprinted upward into the air and disappeared into a black orb.

Rinoa began to tear up."Why?"Seifer walked up to her, but Zell blocked him from coming close.

"Hey, go on easy, will ya?I'm not gonna do anything."

"Tch.You're still the sorceress's lapdog.Why should we trust you?"

"At least I'm not the one that punched you square on the face, tried to slice and dice up Rinoa, and come charging into you."Irvine looked at him blankly.

"Ya know, he does have a p—"

"Shut up Irvine."Zell interrupted.He looked at the smirking blonde."I don't care what you say, or what you did, but you're the one who went into all this mess."With that, he went over to pick up Rinoa along with Irvine, and headed to get back to Esthar, leaving Seifer behind.

"Kurse all SeeDs.Soon, their pitiful lives will be over.Heheh," the powerful sorceress snickered.She looked over at Squall, who was standing next to her."Squall, my humble knight."The dark knight looked over to her, his eyes blazing red. 

"I will not fail you again, my queen."He kissed her hand.

"Soon, we will rule future together." 

"Yo!! Laguna!"Zell shouted at the top of his lungs, as he waited with Rinoa and Irvine in a room.Laguna emerged from behind a door. 

"Zell! Irvine! Rin—hey, Rinny, why the long face?"He cocked his head to one side, staring at her.

"Laguna," she began."Squall…there's something wrong with him."

"What?"

Irvine cut in."Well, like, Squall said he was the dark knight of Ultimecia.So, like, he was gonna kill the sorceress, Rinoa."

Laguna has a serious look on his face."Wait, wait, wait…You're telling me he's the sorceress's lap—"

"Knight.I rather not let us refer to him as a lapdog."Rinoa interjected.

"So, uh, Laguna, do you have any idea what the hell is going on right now?"

"Um….no."

"…"

"But I think you should try asking Dr. Odine.I'll call him in right now."He pressed a button from a intercom device and asked for Dr. Odine.Within minutes, a knock came upon the door.

"Come on in," Laguna replied.

"Ah, velcom SeeDs!I've veard you ver coming.Vat seems to be ze problem?"Zell just can't stand his accent, and he snickered inside.

"Dr. Odine…a friend of ours, was, so to speak, under control of a sorceress called Ultimecia."

"ULTIMECIA?"

"Yes, that's what I said.Anyway, he was to eliminate Rinoa under Ultimecia's command.But why would Ultimecia want to kill Rinoa?"

"Well, it'z because she doezn't vant to deal vith another sorceress anymore.She doezn't vant to control or deal vith it.So, Rinoa iz no uze to her, and she vill be eliminated if pozzible."

"Do you know a way to get Squall back normal again?" Zell asked.

"Yez, there iz za way.All you have to do is to defeat Ultimecia.That iz all."

"That', like, it?" Irvine spoke.

"Yez.BUT, she iz from ze future.You have to get there by ze time comprezion."

The three of them looked at him blankly."Um…"Irvine began."Exactly…how?"

"That iz very eazy. I've been verrking on thiz project that openz za portal to ze future."

"Rrrrright," Irvine said sarcastically. 

"It iz true.Now, to get you guyz started, I vill have to zet the calculationz to zet the portal into ze future, and you vill be off!"

"OOOOHHHHH YEEEAAAAAHHH!!!! It's time to kick some sorceress butt!!!!!!!" Zell cried.Rinoa looked at him."Oh, uh, no offense, Rinoa.Let'z head to ze, *cough*, I mean, let's head to the Ragnarok!"

[hides behind table] oh please!!! Don't flame me! Yeah, I know this is kinda crappy for this chapter.I'm hoping I'll write better for the next one.^_^'I tried my best to get Dr. Odine's accent correctly.Did I do it well?Oh well, please review nicely. ^^ Thanks a bunch.Chapter 3 will be up soon, so bear with me!


End file.
